Integrated circuits such as microprocessors are becoming more complex, operating under tighter performance parameters and at the same time being asked to operate; more efficiently under tighter performance parameters. They are typically powered by one or more voltage regulator (VR) circuits that provide a regulated supply voltage. Because a microprocessor's load demand can vary dramatically and quickly, it can be challenging to provide VR solutions that are capable of providing adequate supplies in such environments. Accordingly, improved VR solutions may be desired.